The Other Riddle
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Lucinda is a mysterious new face in Godrics Hollow. She soon steals the hearts and trust of the other residents. But as they let her closer to themselves and their children, they are bringing all of their ends nearer. But what is her motive for revenge?


**J.K owns all of the original characters. Set twenty years after The Half Blood Prince.**

It was a beautiful summers day in Godrics Hollow. The first day of summer, to be exact. The sun glowed over the houses, and the fresh air beckoned the residents. Ginny Potter was stood in her back garden, pegging up the washing. There was more of it than usual, seeing as Teddy was staying for two weeks. She didn't mind though, Teddy was practically a son to her. Ginny turned and stooped down to close her hands over a single blue sock, however when she looked up again she dropped it back into the basket with shock.

"Hermione! Don't _do_ that!" She gasped, pushing her red hair behind her ear and picking the sock back up.

"Sorry" Hermione smiled apologetically, walking over from her place at the gate, "I just thought you should know we have a new neighbour" She explained.

"Oh?" Ginny said, in a tone that enquired she wanted more information.

"Yes, somebody finally bought Bathilda Bagshot's old house. Its about time, it was re-built fourteen years ago. Some people are just too superstitious" Hermione shook her head as though she couldn't think of anything more ridiculous.

"We can go and meet them when I've finished with this" Ginny suggested.

"Why don't you just use your wand?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised. She gestured to the washing.

"I need something to fill the time, what with the boys and Lily not being here" Ginny explained.

Harry and Ron had taken James, Albus and Hugo fishing the night previous. It was an over night trip. Ginny couldn't even imagine the stories that she would hear once they were back.

"What about Lily and Teddy?" Hermione said.

"Oh, they went off somewhere earlier. She'll come back covered in dirt, no doubt. Teddy takes her everywhere. She adores him" Ginny smiled, hanging up the last jumper and picking up the basket.

She dumped it in the kitchen and took off her apron, before following Hermione out of the house and across the square. It seemed that every child in Godrics Hollow was out, running around in the sunshine, playing with their animals. "Hi!" Rose said breathlessly as she passed.

Nobody had lived in Bathilda Bagshots house since Bathilda herself, and that had been nineteen years ago. Although it had been near destroyed, it was soon re-built. A lot of people believed that the house now held a curse, and as Hermione pushed open the gate, it creaked, revealing that it hadn't been approached in many years. Ginny knocked on the door, and the two of them waited.

It finally opened, and their new neighbour revealed themseleves. It was a young woman, tall with pale skin and a strong jaw. She was very attractive, with a mane of black curly hair. She stared at Ginny and Hermione with a look of disgust and annoyance on her face. "Can I help you?" She said.

"My name is Ginny Potter, and this is my sister-in-law, Hermione. We came to welcome you to the neighbourhood" Ginny explained, in a tone that wasn't exactly welcoming.

The girl's eyes instantly lit up. "I'm so sorry!" She began, "I was in the middle of packing and it seems I have misplaced a few things, I apologise for my rudeness. My name is Lucinda" She smiled.

Ginny instantly composed herself, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I live just over there" She said brightly, pointing to her house.

"And there's my house" Hermione added, pointing next door but one to Ginny's.

"Is everyone who lives here famous?" Lucinda asked, leaning against the door frame and folding her arms.

"I wouldn't say we were famous" Hermione said.

"Really? Hm. I'd say you were certainly notable though" Lucinda said.

"Well... It was nice to meet you. Bye now" Ginny lifted her hand and started back down the path, Hermione behind her.

"I'd say she's a bit strange" Ginny said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"There's definitely something about her. And that face, its like I've seen it before" Hermione sighed in confusement.

"Oh, here they come" Ginny said suddenly, waving at something quite far away.

Her sons and nephew were running towards them, followed by Harry and Ron, who looked tired and out of breath. Ginny laughed and her sons embraced her. "We had such a brilliant time, mum!" Albus said, his emerald eyes shining.

"I'm glad" Ginny kissed the top of his head.

"Never... again" Ron panted, dumping down a large sack that contained a tent.

Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist, "Hard work, isn't it? Imagine that, _every_ minute of your day" She teased.

Ron, Hermione and Hugo said their goodbyes and went back to their house. Albus and James carried the tent between them, and Harry took Ginny's hand. "There's a new neighbour at Bathilda's old place. Says her name is Lucinda" She said as they walked.

"You should invite her to the twins Birthday party, she can meet everybody that way" Harry said.

Luna Lovegood, one of their dearest friends, was having a party in the local pub for her twin sons. Everybody in Godrics Hollow was attending.

Ginny nodded, "I will, I'm sure Luna won't mind".

"She probably won't even notice Lucinda's just moved in" Harry chuckled.

Ginny hit him playfully in the chest.


End file.
